High power battery modules comprising a number of co-packaged and interconnected lithium-ion or other battery cells frequently require individual cell temperature monitoring to optimize battery module life and prevent temperature-related failures. The temperature of a battery cell can be adequately measured with a thermistor that is in contact with the case of the battery cell, particularly with a metal-case battery cell, but it is difficult to accurately and reliably place the thermistors in high-volume manufacturing processes. And there are further manufacturing difficulties associated with handling and routing the thermistor leads. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved thermistor mounting arrangement that ensures reliable thermal coupling between the thermistor and the battery cell, and eliminates problems associated with the handling and routing of thermistor leads.